This invention relates to a cord locking mechanism for the control cords of a window blind or the like, and particularly to a cord locking mechanism which will firmly and simultaneously grip a number of control cords, and which can be quickly mounted and selectively operated in either a right hand or left hand position.
Quite frequently, window blinds, such as pleated window shades, are operated by a number of cords which extend down the blind or shade at intervals and control the raising and lowering of the shade. The locking mechanism, which is mounted to one side or the other on the headrail of the blind or shade, locks the cords in place and thus permits the blind or shade to be locked into a selected raised position, and the mechanism must be capable of handling several cords. The problem has been that with a multitude of cords, the cords invariably become twisted and bunched, making it difficult for the locking mechanism to grip all of the cords firmly and simultaneously.
In addition, a cord locking mechanism may be used on either side of the window blind, so that the control cords may be located at either side, and it is preferable that each individual locking mechanism be capable of either left hand or right hand operation so that the inventory of locking mechanisms can be minimized. Moreover, the locking mechanism must be capable of being mounted quickly and easily in position on the headrail of the shade or blind.
With the present invention, the locking mechanism separates the cords and maintains them in a separated condition so that they may be individually and uniformly gripped within the locking mechanism, and twisting and bunching of the cords will be minimized. The cords are thus firmly and simultaneously gripped. The locking mechanism constructed in accordance with the invention is adapted for either left hand or right hand operation, with a simple reorientation of several parts of the mechanism, and it may be quickly and easily mounted in position on the headrail of the blind or shade.